1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume dispenser and more particularly, to a double water-seal accumulator for perfume dispenser, which prevents perfume leakage or overflow during transportation under a hot environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A perfume dispenser is known using a compression ball to generate a flow of air, thereby carrying perfume out of a dispenser head in a mist. However, during delivery of perfume dispensers, the internal pressure of perfume dispensers may increase when hot. When the internal pressure of a perfume dispenser rises, the contained perfume may be caused to flow out of the dispenser head. A perfume dispenser will be regarded as a defective product when it leaks.